warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
The Way it Should Never Have Been
Close enough to start a war All that I have is on the floor God only knows what we're fighting for All that I say, you always say more War is coming. I know it. You, Duskstar, you and your plans of forest domination, you with your voice and words that never stop. I will defend the freedom of this forest to my very last breath, but I fear that there is a storm coming. An unstoppable storm, and a war that I will not be able to win. I can't keep up with your turning tables Under your thumb, I can't breathe Capture my Clan, steal my kits, kill my warriors. Is this what you wanted, Dusk? To rule with blood and outsiders? I know you are not even fully in command, your stupidity lost you the rule. And you are still not satisfied, you will bring more bloodshed for what? Your unshifting, selfish pride. So I won't let you close enough to hurt me No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me I can't give you what you think you gave me It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables You can't hurt me any more, no-one can touch me. My kit is dead, my mate is lost forever. Apologies are nothing, Dusk! I wear my blindness with pride and grief, a reminder that you caused this. A memorial to those who were lost, to those I loved. I still love. Nothing can bring them back, and you help cause their destruction. Under haunted skies I see Where love is lost, your ghost is found I've braved a hundred storms to leave you As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down Firesky, I miss you. I miss him so much, I only hope to dream of him. I know he watches over me, and I will be strong. For him. And I will never let any cat take over my Clan or try to destroy the forest as you did, Dusk. You can never push me away, knock me down again. I will face every storm to stop you, and I will stop you if ever you try to destroy peace again. I can't keep up with your turning tables Under your thumb, I can't breathe Did you get what you wanted after all? To rule, to overpower everything. For everyone to cower in fear at your sight. But it didn't turn out well did it? What you did, that wasn't ruling. That was making others cower in fear. That was imprisoning me and my Clan, and getting others to do your dirty work. You weren't even at the top in the end. So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no I won't ask you, you to just desert me I can't give you what you think you gave me It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, turning tables You can't hurt me again, I won't let you or any other cat close enough to hurt me and those I love. I pray to StarClan that this much blood shall never be shed again. You think you brought leadership to the forest, instead you brought destruction. And you realised that too late, Lithium had to die to show you that. I hope you're pleased with yourself, you caused the death to many. Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior When the thunder calls for me Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior Standing on my own two feet I will not fall before anyone again. I was so weak to let you take over my Clan, I was so cowardly. But I owe it to Firesky and Willowkit and even Lithium to not fall again. I will do everything in my power to save this forest from falling into bloodshed and war again. I will stand strong and I will do everything, even if I must sacrifice myself. I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no I won't ask you, you to just desert me I can't give you what you think you gave me It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables Turning tables I will not mourn you Duskstar, though I wish you had not died in such a horrible way. Though I do not feel sadness over your death, I feel sadness over the fact you thought you had to end it in such a way. I hope you find peace in StarClan, and I pray that DuskClan will now rise and be strong alongside us. Together. Category:Songfics Category:Leopardclaw's Fan Fictions